


Crashlanding

by Amaya_Ithilwen



Series: Collection of RVB-OneShots [25]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Humor, Canon-typical Cursing, F/M, First Meeting, Gen, I'm a stranger to sarcasm, Sarcasm, logic vs. emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Ithilwen/pseuds/Amaya_Ithilwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York is still awake in the middle of the night because someone is calculating odds in his head, what keeps him up. And the first real talk Delta and York have, the human soon notices, that his ego will have to deal with lots of crashlandings from now on, due to Deltas attitudes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashlanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work asked over fanfiction.net by Minecraft Guardiansaiyan  
> I hope you like it :)

With a sound, somewhere between whining and groaning, a brown haired man with a prominent scar over his left eye woke up again.  
Turning around in his bed, he tried to fall asleep again. It was in the middle of the fucking night and he wanted some rest for the training tomorrow! Maine was snoring and Wash was grumbling something in his sleep, which York neither wanted nor tried to understand. He always muttered something. Mostly he muttered stuff about his cats. Strange guy.

Again the Freelancer turned around, this time he was facing the wall. What the fuck was up? Normally he wasn’t so restless! Grumbling he closed his eyes and tried to force his thoughts to come to a halt. It felt like thousands of thoughts were running through his mind. And most of the time there were countless numbers and information, of which he didn’t know he had them in his head.

Until… Wait a second… Those were not his thoughts. He was almost sure that this were the thoughts of the AI he to transplanted today, which hadn’t shown itself since then.  
“Dude, shut up. You’re killing my head.” Groaned the tan armored Freelancer inwardly.   
“Hello Agent New York. My Name is Delta. We’re not working as a team together. I’m-“  
“Yeah Yeah, but quit thinking so much, my head is going to explode.” Muttered York.

“I’m sorry Agent New York-“ began the fragment, gotten shut up immediately by the Freelancer. Was it his imagination that Yorks voice had more volume than the one of Delta? Was it because he was bigger than Delta that his voice boomed more? Or was Delta just a rather quiet one?

“Only York.” Muttered the tan armored soldier into the dark of the room, cutting in Deltas explanation. Agent New York was way too long to say. Until you’re through with his name you had forgotten for sure what you wanted to say. Hell, he even nicknamed Carolina. Just because he didn’t like long names.

“Okay then, Agent York.” Agreed the AI, what made York scrunch up his face.  
“I said only- Ugh… Never mind.” York exhaled deeply. Luckily was he such a laid back person and didn’t really care about such stuff.

“As said Agent York, I’m sorry, It’s just my way of coping with stressing situation.” Explained the AI with his stoic voice.  
“By killing the head of your partner with useless facts?”  
“Oh those facts aren’t useless. They indeed help me calculate the likeliness of future happenings.”  
“How big are the chances that I get a headache when you continue with that?” groaned York, again turning around and trying to block out the thoughts of his AI.

There was a short silence, before Delta answered. “It’s unlikely to get a migraine only because I’m calculating odds.”  
Was he seriously calculating the odds of York getting a migraine because of Deltas calculations!? Seriously!?  
“Thanks D, very motivating…” the voice of the human was dripping with sarcasm.  
“D?” There was genuine confusion in Deltas voice as York nicknamed him.  
“Yeah D. Delta is too long. So I decided to nickname you D.” replied the tan armored soldier.

“Oh, well then.” Answered the AI taken aback before continuing. “Besides I’m happy to help you. If this motivates you, I’m sure we-“  
“It was sarcasm D…” cut York in, rubbing his forehead. This guy would give him once a migraine, he was sure.  
“I’m sorry Agent York, I’m a stranger to sarcasm.”  
“Obviously.”  
“Sorry?  
“Nothing, forget it.”

Focusing on something else than Delta making calculations in his head, he let his thoughts wander. And usually they some when landed on Carolina. He really was madly in love with her and he couldn’t stop thinking of her. Or touching her when she was around. Telling her every five minutes how badly he loved her. For him it was clear: When they both survive this crazy batshit project here, he would ask for her hand. Maybe asking if she wanted to found a family with him.

“It’s quiet interesting to observe and analyze the human emotions.” There he was again, this little green guy.  
“What is so interesting about my emotions?”  
“I’m sure you got told that my nature is pure logic. So I’m unfamiliar with the concepts of emotions and illogical things. To see how strong your emotions for Carolina are, make me wonder if you have them also for others.”  
“No D, these emotions are called love. Normally you don’t hold them for several people.” York pinched his nose bridge.

“Oh? What are the emotions then you hold towards the other Freelancers? If I heard correctly people like Washington, Maine, South and North Carolina, Wyoming, CT-“  
“Those are my friends. I hold them dear, but Carolina is the one I love.”  
“I see. Still its illogical to me that you came here to project Freelancer because you saw Carolina just once?”  
“Love on first sight. I met her back then and was in love from the first day on. That’s why I decided to follow her here. That’s the concept of love.”

“I struggle to understand this. Why are you following someone just by emotions which could pass by? You don’t have an advantage out of that.”  
“That’s why it’s called emotions and not logic, D.” Really, he was getting a headache from this guy… “Emotions aren’t logical. They have their own rules. Besides, I got an advantage out of it. I’m able to see her every day. If I hadn’t joined here, I wouldn’t see her in years, if she would return.”  
“So you’re saying that you got an advantage out of it? What is if Carolinas feelings for you turn? Isn’t it a torture then to still be around her and see her every day?”

“You are capable to put off my thoughts about Carolina…” this time Yorks voice was not only sarcastic, but also slightly pissed.  
“I’m sorry Agent York, I didn’t meant to make you angry.  
“Never mind.” Slowly the tan armored soldier began to understand why they decided to give him this little man. His laid back attitude was the perfect counterpart to the straight logic of Delta. They could get under each other’s skin, but also work together pretty well. Maybe the little guy would be able to help him with those fucking holo-locks he struggled to pick.

“I’m not sure if I followed that trail of thoughts correctly, Agent York. But you have difficulties in breaking a holographic lock?” Okay, it was official, he hated this guy sometimes.  
“Hey, I’m a master lock picker! Holo-Locks are nothing for me! They’re a piece of cake!”  
“Oh, then I’m sorry I assumed the wrong out of your thoughts, I-“  
“Thanks D.”  
“But Agent York-“  
“Thanks D. Good night.”  
“Oh, well. Good night Agent York.”

York turned around and huffed. Thanks to this guy his ego made a bad crashlanding. And he somehow had the intention that this wasn’t the last time it would do it.  
He was even sure that he wouldn’t be able to think about different stuff, his family, his friends, Carolina without Delta analyzing all his thoughts and emotions.

“By no means, Agent York. I can keep myself out of your thoughts if you please.” Again his new friend in his head.  
“Any why aren’t you doing it then?”  
“It didn’t appear to me like these thoughts are private, Agent York.”  
York only groaned before saying. “Should I label ever thought then if it is private or not?”  
“Well, this would surely prevent me from reading thoughts which are not meant for me to know.”

Again an exaggerated huff. “Do you know how fast thoughts appear and disappear? They don’t come knocking half an hour before appearing!”  
“Alternatively you could label some areas or themes as private.”  
“Do I really have to label things as ‘private’ in my own fucking head!?” Seriously!? York struggled with accepting that.  
“It would be an idea to prevent me from reading them.”

“Okay then, Carolina is a theme you aren’t supposed to listen, unless I clearly allow you to. Got it?”  
“Absolutely Agent York. I guess I’m also not supposed to talk about it then? I thought of telling her what you think to make things clearer between you two.”  
“No!” exclaimed the Freelancer angrily, what made Delta shut up immediately.

“Huh… Uh… York, what’s up?” this was the sleepy voice of Wash. He turned the bedside light on, and York could see his exploded hair style, as if he had gotten an electric shock some seconds ago. He rubbed over his eyes sleepily as he sat up and yawned. “You okay?” asked the grey-yellow armored Freelancer.  
The tan armored soldier huffed. “Yeah, I’m okay. D just drives me up the fucking wall at the moment.”  
“D?” this time it was Wash to ask this question.

Before York could answer, a green light flickered on Yorks right shoulder. “I’m the Artificial Intelligence Program Delta. Nice to meet you Agent Washington.”  
“Uh, yeah. Hello.” Muttered Wash, not really knowing what to think about that.  
York eyed the AI, before saying Wash. “Yeah, this buddy got implanted today in my neck. You know that program which is running. As I remember you’re up to it too?”  
“Yeah, that’s right. But it’s still somehow strange to see that.” Pointing over to Delta, Wash seemed to have troubles to cope with that.

York grinned, huffing out air. “Now you know how I feel. Unlike you I have that guy in my head.”  
“Urgh, better you than I.” Wash made a face before yawning again.  
“I’m sure I get used to it. You should go back to sleep. Good night Wash.” The Freelancer made the younger man go back to sleep. He didn’t know why, but he somehow felt like the big brother for the young guy there.

With a muttered good night the youngest of the Freelancers went back to sleep. Before York laid down again, he looked to Delta. “You know I have a blind side right?”  
“Absolutely Agent York.”  
“Then how about moving your ass over there and appear on this side to be the eyes for me there instead of restricting my view when standing around in my sight?”

“I’m sorry, Agent York. My behavior was illogical.” The light flickered and appeared on the other side.  
“Well, that’s called emotions.”  
“Right. Emotions.” Echoed the fragment, before adding. “You should sleep too Agent York.”  
“Only if you’re able to shut down that computer in your head, will ya?”  
“I can try, Agent York.”

Again a tired sigh. That was the best he could attempt of Delta he guessed. Laying down he closed his eyes and indeed he soon felt the tiredness taking over as Delta shut up with the calculation of odds in his head and he was able to relax.

There was just one thing sure. With this straight logic behavior of this buddy, combined with his attitude of saying out loud exactly those things he shouldn’t, Yorks Ego would make more than one crashlanding from now own.  
He whined lowly, seeing his reputation and image as laid back and cool guy swim away.

For once, Delta didn’t comment on his thoughts.


End file.
